


War

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Card Games, Hanging Out, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Playing cards with the boys.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair & You, Lester Sinclair & You, Vincent Sinclair & You
Kudos: 32





	War

Lester and you sat down your cards. He had a six and you had a five.

“Damn.” You spat.

“Yes!” Lester grinned, taking both cards.

“So close.” You grinned, pulling out your next card out. “I want a draw.”

“You know what I want is three draws in a row. That would be awesome.” Lester said, both of you slamming your cards down. You had a five and he had a two. You grinned and took the cards. 

Vincent sat across from the both of you, half watching as you and Lester played War. He was molding a small figure out of wax, meaning he had the chair closest to the stove and also had a few lit candles around him to run the wax over. 

You and Lester had to keep your game small on your side of the table to keep the cards from getting waxy. Lester had the most cards, but the two of you had switched back and forth so many times it was impossible to tell who was going to win. 

Bo was in the living room, watching tv and drinking a beer. He’d glance into the kitchen from time to time when you and Lester started making a lot of noise. 

“Alright.” You grinned, slamming your card down as Lester slammed his down as well. The two of you instantly hooted as the both of you put down kings.

Vincent glanced up from his figure, and Bo looked over from the couch as you and Lester lined up three face down cards.

Lester grinned, holding the third one. “Ready?”

“I’m so ready.” You flipped over your card as he flipped over his, the both of you revealing tens. 

“Hoh, shit!” Lester jumped up, shaking his hands excitedly.

“Yes!” You threw your fist up in the air. “Now a third one, we need a third one!”

Vincent set his work down, leaning over the table as the two of you set down three more cards. Bo followed sit, walking into the kitchen and leaning on the counter, pretending to get another beer even though he was clearly invested in the game. 

You and Lester grabbed your third cards, glancing at each other nervously, as the two of you slowly lifted your cards, flipping them over.

Revealing two sixes.

“Holy shit!” You cheered, grabbing Vincent and shaking him excitedly, him laughing as you thrashed him around.

Lester hooted, jumping into Bo’s arms, Bo screaming as much as the two of you as he flung Lester around like he didn’t weigh anything.

“Sweet baby Jesus we got three in a row!” Lester cried as Bo dropped him to the ground.

“Go for four!” Bo pushed Lester towards the table. “See if you two can make four!”

You let Vincent go, placing down your cards. “I don’t have enough to set down three.”

“We’ll go for the second one.” Lester said, picking up his second card and flipping it over, showing a nine. You flipped yours, showing another six.

Everyone in the kitchen froze for a second, hopefulness temporarily confusing their vision. 

“It’s a six and a nine.” Bo said, obviously disappointed. “Did ya forget how to count?”

Sighing, you started gathering the cards. “Well, you won Lester.”

“I’d rather get four in a row than win.” Lester said, gathering the cards with you.

“Do you guys want to play?” You looked up at Bo and Vincent. 

Vincent began to shake his head, but Bo put his hand on his shoulder. “Sure, I’ll get a second deck of cards.”

You grinned, shuffling the cards. “Perfect.”


End file.
